Allow Me To Love You
by TifaTheGlamorous
Summary: What will happen if Cloud Strife, the worker at Valentine Boutique has an encounter with Tifa Lockheart, the robot that was invented by Professor Hojo. Sorry for the bad summary. Cloud X Tifa
1. Chapter 1

**ALLOW ME TO LOVE YOU**

"Do you think that this experiment will be success professor?" A guy with spiky, black hair asked an old man known as Professor Hojo. Professor Hojo is known well around the world because of his genius invention.

"I don't know Zack. We should try it first." Professor Hojo said to the spiky, black hair guy named Zack. He is Professor Hojo assistant.

"How?" Zack asked in confusion.

"We send her to the Valentine Boutique to be the display doll. When the shop closes, she will activate automatically. You're going to look after her for the whole trial season unless you find someone to look after her." Professor Hojo explained to Zack.

"Why me? My girlfriend would be mad if she finds out that another girl is living with me." Zack said to Professor Hojo.

"Just tell Aerith that you're doing a favor for me. I'm sure she will understand. You're not going to keep her forever until you find someone to look after her." Professor Hojo said while cleaning up his laboratory. "Can you do it Zack?"

"Zack is on your service Professor." Zack bow his head.

"Very well. Thanks Zack." Professor Hojo smile and leave the laboratory.

The next day, Zack brings Professor Hojo's experiment to the Valentine Boutique. "Here is the model doll." Zack said to the spiky, blond hair guy.

"Are sure this is a doll. She is so beautiful like a real girl." The spiky, blond hair guy said while staring at the beautiful doll.

"Well, never underestimate Professor Hojo creation. Well, I'm going now. Take care of her you hear me." Zack left the shop.

"Cloud! Bring the new doll here!" Yuffie Valentine called the spiky, blond hair guy named Cloud. Yuffie's husband is the owner of the Valentine Boutique but she's the one that handling the boutique. Yuffie has short black hair and a pair of brown eyes.

"Yes ma'am. Wait for a second." Cloud picks the doll and lifts her like a bridal style. "What the- Just like a real girl? Professor Hojo sure the genius to create something like this." Cloud though for him. He put the doll at the place where Yuffie had asked him to.

"Thanks Cloud. She really looks like a normal girl." Yuffie said while staring at the beautiful doll. She has long, straight, black hair. "By the way Cloud, it's your turn to secure this boutique tonight, am I right?"

"Oh…well…yes ma'am. I thought you forgot about it." Cloud says while scratching his back head.

"I won't let my workers to escape their duty, understand?" Yuffie walk away from the boutique and left Cloud alone.

"Phew! She sure had a strong brain like a stone. Well…I guess I can't deny it." Cloud continues his work. At night he walks around the boutique where Professor Hojo's experiment was place. Suddenly, he hears a girl yawn. "Who's there?" He asks but no response. "Maybe it's just my imagination. Then, he walks back to his room. After a few minute, he heard a falling object. When he rushes back to the new doll area, he found out that the doll is missing. "Someone stole the new model doll." He thought for him. When he nearly calls the police, he heard another girl voice from his room.

"Nice room he got here." Cloud was so surprise to see what he saw when he reach his room and fainted for a few minute. When he got up, he saw a beautiful girl in front of him. "Are you ok?" She asked Cloud.

"I must be dreaming, I must be dreaming." Cloud say to him. The girl just smile at Cloud reaction.

"You're not dreaming. Wake up now." Cloud was so shock and wake up quickly.

"What the- Are sure you're real?" Cloud asks the girl. The girl just giggles at Cloud.

"Yes. I was created by Professor Hojo at a laboratory. My name is Tifa. What's your name?" The model doll known as Tifa asked Cloud.

"I-I am C-c-cloud. N-nice t-to m-meet you T-Tifa." He said still frightened. Cloud's reaction makes Tifa giggle.

"No need to afraid of me. Just pretend that I'm a normal girl ok?" Tifa wink at Cloud. Cloud can feel that his heart is beating very fast.

"I can imagine that you're a normal girl because of your looks. What are you anyway?" Cloud walk closer to Tifa to have a good look.

"I'm a robot. My work is to accompany someone that feels lonely. I can feel that you're alone." Tifa hold Cloud's hand. Cloud can feel that Tifa's hand is like a normal girl. "So…I'm going to accompany you." Tifa smile at Cloud.

"Come with me. You're going to live with me from now on. Here, wear this." Cloud hand over Tifa a sleeveless T-shirt and a pairs of jeans. He also gives Tifa a pair of black sneakers. Tifa walk to the fitting room and wears the clothes. When she gets out from the fitting room, Cloud was amazed of how beautiful she is.

"Why I should wear this clothes. Can't I wear the outfit that I wear earlier?" Tifa asked Cloud in confusion.

"That was because…it's this boutique item. So, you can't bring them out unless you pay for it. Understand?" Cloud explained to Tifa. Tifa just smile at Cloud making Cloud's cheek turn red.

"I know that. You don't have to explain everything to me." Tifa giggle at Cloud. Cloud just scratching his back head and smile shyly. "Let's go then." Tifa said and walk outside the boutique.

"Her behavior is unique." Cloud though for he and walk outside the boutique to accompany Tifa.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

ALLOW ME TO LOVE YOU

After a few minute walking, at last they arrive at Cloud's apartment. The building has 15th floor and Cloud's room is at the top floor. Cloud walk towards the building lift unfortunately the lift is broken. "Sorry Tifa. The lift is not running. Shall we take the stair instead?" Cloud asks Tifa. Tifa just keep silent for a moment. Cloud just stares at the robot girl that looks like a normal girl. "So? Care to use the stair?" Cloud asked Tifa again while hand over his hand to her.

"Sure." Tifa reply and hold Cloud hand. They climb the stairs together while holding each other hand. On the 5th floor, Tifa couldn't take it anymore and sit at the stair. "I'm so tired Cloud. Can we rest for a moment?" Tifa asked Cloud while sitting at one of the step. Cloud just smile at Tifa.

"I thought robot can't get tired." He said to Tifa. Tifa just smile at Cloud and stand up.

"Hehehe…Will you lift me Cloud?" Tifa asked Cloud while tilting her head. Cloud thought that she looks cute that way and unconsciously nodded his head. "Yay! Thanks Cloud. You're the best." Tifa kiss Cloud cheek. Cloud face turn red and his heart were beating faster. He lifts Tifa like a bride and continues climbing up the stairs. "Am I heavy Cloud?" Tifa asked Cloud. Cloud just smile at Tifa.

"Not at all." Cloud said to Tifa and wink at her. At the 10th floor, Tifa ask Cloud to let her down to climb the stair by herself.

"You don't feel tired Cloud?" Tifa asked Cloud.

"Not at all. I already used to it." Cloud reply to Tifa. "Are you sure you can climb this stairs by yourself?" Cloud asked Tifa. Tifa just smile at Cloud and nodded her head. Then, she continues climbing the stairs. At last, they reach the 15th floor. Cloud's room is number 117. Tifa stands in front of Cloud's room door, looking tired. "Why are you so gloomy? Are you tired?" Cloud asked Tifa while holding her shoulder.

"I need to charge because I use so much energy when climbing the stairs." Tifa said to Cloud. Her face looks so pale. Cloud just staring at Tifa thinking how fantastic Professor Hojo invention was. "When will you open the door?" Tifa asked Cloud. Cloud wake up from his thought and quickly unlocked the door. Tifa went inside Cloud's room. Her eyes were widening when she saw the room. It was modern-style room with great view from the balcony.

"Welcome to my room. Well, it's not really nice though." Cloud says while bowing his head.

"Are you blind? This is too wonderful for me. Where will I sleep? I need to charge my energy." Tifa said to Cloud. Cloud shows Tifa her room. The room was also modern-style.

"Here is your room. My room is just next door if you need anything ok?" Cloud said to Tifa and walked out of the room. Tifa walked towards the bed and tucked herself into the bed. "Sweet dream." Cloud whispered to Tifa and switch off her lamp. The next day, Tifa woke up earlier than Cloud. She takes her shower and wears a red T-shirt along with a pair of black boxer. She walks to the kitchen and started to cook something. She looks inside the fridge first to see what meal she can make for breakfast. She decided to make an omelet and she started to make it. Cloud woke up from his sleep and peeking at his bedroom door to see if Tifa already wake up or not. His eyes were widening when he saw what Tifa was wearing. "So little cloth she has." Cloud thought for himself. Then, he walked out from his bedroom and approached Tifa.

"Owh…you're awake. I made an omelet for both of us." Tifa said to Cloud while wink at him. "Sit down and try it." Tifa sit at the dining chair beside Cloud. Cloud tastes the omelet. "Is it delicious?"

"Yeah! I haven't eaten a breakfast this delicious for my whole life. It's just like my wife cook for me." At the last phrase, Cloud and Tifa cheeks turn red.

"Am I your wife?" Tifa asked Cloud shyly.

"N-no. Of course not Tifa. We're not a couple yet. I'm not ready for something like this, that's why I'm still single." Cloud explains to Tifa.

"Even though I like you?" Tifa asked Cloud again.

"You…like me?" Cloud asked Tifa shyly.

"Yeah. You're so nice to me, even though we only met last night. That's why I like you." Tifa said to Cloud and covering her face with both her hands. Cloud just smiles at Tifa reaction.

"Hahaha…then, let me show you how nice I am." Cloud said to Tifa and move closer to Tifa. Tifa uncover her face and watch every Cloud movement. She realizes that Cloud's face is getting closer to her face.

"I-I better wash these dishes." Tifa said all of a sudden. Cloud nodded his head while smile at Tifa. "You're not going to work?" Tifa asked Cloud while washing the dishes.

"Nope. Today is my holiday. I can spend my time with all day today." Cloud said to Tifa teasingly.

"Stop joking around Cloud." Tifa said to Cloud. Cloud just laugh and followed by Tifa.

Please review and comment. To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

ALLOW ME TO LOVE YOU

"Cloud! Hurry up now! I can't wait to go to the amusement park!" Tifa shouted at Cloud excitedly. She wears her long sleeve T-shirt colored red and her mini skirt with checkered pattern colored black and white. She also wears her black and white sneakers. She tied her hair in pigtails.

"Geez. Won't you be patient?" Cloud said to Tifa while wearing his jacket and his beanie. Tifa just smile at Cloud and run excitedly through the front door. "You look so cute like that." Cloud thought for himself and smirks. "Wait a minute! She is a robot. Come back to your sense Cloud." He thought for himself and slapping his own cheek.

_**Flashback**_

"_Cloud. Are you free tomorrow?" Tifa asked Cloud._

"_No. I have to go to work tomorrow. Why?" Cloud asked Tifa. _

"_I want to go to the amusement park. Zack said it is fun. I want to go there." Tifa said to Cloud pouting like a child._

"_Owh. We can go next week. Next week I'm free." Cloud said to Tifa and wink at her._

"_Promise?" Tifa asked Cloud._

"_Promise." Cloud reply and smile at Tifa._

"_Yay! Then, pinky swears." She held out her finger to Cloud. Cloud also did the same to Tifa making a pinky swears._

_**Back To Reality**_

"Cloud! Hurry UP!" Tifa shouted to Cloud. Cloud just smirk at Tifa.

"Really cute." He said and walk towards her. Tifa excitedly walk to the outside of the apartment. "Want to eat at somewhere before going to the amusement park?" Cloud asked Tifa. Tifa nodded her head and they went to eat at Japanese restaurant. "What do you want to eat? I treat so choose whatever you want." The waiter gave Tifa a list of menu and she looked at the menu and decided what she wants to eat.

"I want sushi. Professor Hojo said it is delicious. Aerith also love Sushi." Tifa told Cloud.

"I take Takoyaki. By the way, who is Aerith? Your sister?" Cloud asked in confusion.

"She is Zack's girlfriend. Zack is the one who send me to the boutique." Tifa told Cloud while waiting patiently for her order to come. Cloud keeps silent for a moment trying to remember Zack.

"Owh. The black spiky hair guy right?" Cloud asked Tifa hoping what he said is true.

"That's right. That is Zack. He is such a trouble maker for Professor Hojo but him also afraid of his girlfriend." Tifa explained to Cloud. Cloud laugh at the last phrase. After a few minutes chatting, their order has finally come. "Yay! Time to eat." Tifa said and eat slowly. Cloud couldn't help but stare at Tifa. He thought that she looks like an angel send from above. Tifa notice that Cloud staring at her. "Is there something wrong?" Tifa asked Cloud in confusion.

"O-Owh…nothing. Sorry if I disturb you." Cloud said to Tifa and eats his Takoyaki. After a few minutes eating, Tifa finish her food but Cloud didn't. "I can't finish it. You want some?" Cloud asked Tifa.

"Let's bring it home then. If we hungry, we can just eat this." Tifa said to Cloud. Cloud agrees with Tifa idea and tells the waiter to put it in a container. After that, they walked to the amusement park. Tifa eyes widen when she saw the amusement park. It was big with many things to play.

"You like it?" Cloud asked Tifa. Tifa smile at Cloud.

"Of course. Can I ride that one Cloud?" Tifa asked Cloud while tilting her head. Cloud cheek turns red every time Tifa do that. He doesn't know why.

"Sure. You can play anything in here." Cloud said to Tifa and wink at her. After a few hours playing at the amusement park, they decided to go home. "Are you hungry?" Cloud asked Tifa.

"Yeah. Can we stop at the lake over there to eat the Takoyaki?" Tifa asked Cloud. Cloud nodded his head and they walk towards the lake. "Woah! What a great view here." Tifa said in amazement. Cloud just smile at Tifa and sit beside her.

"Here, eat this." Cloud said to Tifa and fed her. Tifa cheek turns red and so do Cloud. She stands up from her seat to hide her expression. Cloud also stands up from his seat, staring at Tifa. The two of them keep silence for a moment. Suddenly, Cloud hugs Tifa. Tifa was surprised by Cloud sudden reaction. "Tifa. Please…allow me to love you. I know it's been a week since we know each other but, I can't let you out of my mind." Cloud said to Tifa while still hugging her.

"Cloud…but I'm a robot. I-" Suddenly, Cloud's lips touches with her lips. She tries to escape from Cloud grip but fail. She suddenly just closes her eyes and kissing him back. Cloud was surprise by her reaction but just continue kissing her. Tifa parted her lips allowing an entrance for Cloud. Cloud slid his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues were battling but Tifa just let Cloud win. She moved her hand through his spiky blonde hair while Cloud embrace her body tightly. When the kiss becomes more heated, Tifa push Cloud away from her.

"What's wrong? I thought you like it." Cloud asked Tifa. Tifa just bow her head.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this." Tifa said to Cloud and run from the scene. "You will regret because loving me." She shouted while running away. Her tears are flowing while she runs to nowhere.

"Tifa…" Cloud thought for himself and chases her. "I will not regret for what I have done. It's my choice to love you. I don't care if you're a robot or monster. The most important thing is I love you." Cloud said to himself while still chasing Tifa.

TO BE CONTINUED

Please review and comment. I decided to make another story, pairing Vincent and Yuffie. Please give me any idea you have.


	4. Chapter 4

ALLOW ME TO LOVE YOU

After a few hours searching Tifa, Cloud found Tifa lying on the ground unconscious. He quickly ran towards Tifa and holds her on his arm. "Tifa, Tifa. Wake up Tifa." Cloud called Tifa's name repeatedly while shaking her body lightly. All of a sudden, Tifa's hand phone rang. Cloud answered it. "Hello, may I know whose calling?" Cloud asked to the person in the phone politely.

"Is this Tifa's hand phone?" The guy in the phone asked Cloud.

"Umm…yes. Who is this?" Cloud asked the guy.

"My name is Zack and I'm Tifa's guardian. Who are you? How come Tifa's hand phone with you?" Zack asked Cloud in confusion.

"Zack! Tifa always talked about you. Please help me, I found Tifa lying on the ground unconscious." Cloud explained to Zack. Zack was surprised when he heard of what Cloud just said.

"You're Cloud right? Bring her to your apartment. We'll meet there." Zack hung up the phone. Cloud carried Tifa like a bride and ran towards his apartment. After a few minutes, he arrived at his apartment while still carrying Tifa. He opened his room door and found out that Zack and Professor Hojo already there with a girl. Cloud was surprised and put Tifa at the sofa. "You must be Cloud right? As you know my name is Zack. I'm the one that sent Tifa to boutique one week ago. This is Professor Hojo. He's the one that created Tifa and this girl is Aerith. She's my girlfriend." Zack introduced one by one to Cloud. Cloud bowed his head politely.

"What happened to Tifa actually Professor? I found her lying on the ground unconscious." Cloud asked Professor Hojo in panic tone.

"I don't know actually. She's been acting weird recently. I don't what's the cause." Professor Hojo explained to Cloud. Cloud eyes widened when he heard Professor Hojo words.

"Professor you have to save her. She changes my life. I'm not alone anymore when she's with me. Please repair her professor." Cloud pleaded to Professor Hojo.

"Cloud, even a robot won't live longer." Aerith said to Cloud and walked outside of the apartment. Professor Hojo gave a signal to Zack. Zack nodded his head and walked towards the unconscious Tifa to carry her. Cloud blocked his way and gave him a cold glare.

"Give him sometimes Zack." Professor Hojo said to Zack. Zack nodded his head and walked outside of the apartment to accompanied Aerith leaving only Professor Hojo, Cloud and the unconscious Tifa in the apartment. Professor Hojo just stared at Cloud. Cloud knee down beside Tifa and hold her hands. Tears flowing from his aqua eyes.

"Tifa, please wake up. I need you, please." Cloud whispered to Tifa but still no respond.

"Tell me when you're ready to give her to me." Professor Hojo said to Cloud. Cloud nodded his head and kissed Tifa's forehead. Then, he kissed Tifa's lips for a few minutes. Professor Hojo was surprised by Cloud's behavior but just let him be. Then, Cloud broke the kiss and nodded his head to Professor Hojo. Professor Hojo called Zack. Zack rushed to the apartment and lifted Tifa like a bride. Both Zack and Professor Hojo left the apartment when Cloud suddenly stopped them.

"Wait. Please, don't throw her away. You must promise me this. I will visit her frequently at your place so please, don't throw her away." Cloud said to the three of them. Aerith looked at Professor Hojo. Professor Hojo nodded his head and gave a piece of small paper to Cloud. The paper contained their address. "Thank you. Will you try to fix her?" Cloud asked Professor Hojo. Professor Hojo nodded his head and walked away. Cloud walked back inside his apartment and sat at the sofa. He saw a picture album that was design childishly by Tifa. He looked through every one page. He saw how happy he was with Tifa. Suddenly, Cloud tears flowing from his aqua eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

ALLOW ME TO LOVE YOU

It's been a year now since Tifa unconscious at Professor Hojo lab. Cloud always went there to visit her. She was being put in a modern, glass coffin and covered by a white blanket only. Professor Hojo also tried his best to repair her. Cloud became close now to Professor Hojo, Zack and Aerith. Sometimes, he will sleep over there if he had a day off from work. One day, Cloud got a bonus from his work. He excitedly runs towards the lab to visit Tifa. As soon as he arrived at Professor Hojo lab, he shouted Tifa's name. "Tifa! I've got a bonus today from Miss Valentine!" Cloud shouted and ran towards Tifa's room.

"Cloud, you came. You seem happy today, anything good happen?" Zack asked Cloud while he cleaned Tifa's room. Aerith also with him but she sits beside Tifa's coffin. Cloud just smiled and approached the coffin. Aerith stand from her position and pulled Zack out of the room leaving only Cloud and the unconscious Tifa. Cloud opened the coffin cover and hold Tifa's hand.

"Tifa, I've got bonus today from Miss Valentine. You remember her right? Yuffie Valentine, I give her many excuses when you come with me to my apartment."

_**Flashback**_

After Cloud took Tifa home with him, the next day Yuffie was surprise and asked Cloud many question. "KYA!" Yuffie screamed can be heard around the boutique.

"What is it ma'am? Anything happen? Are you hurt?" Cloud asked Yuffie in panic. Yuffie pointed her finger to the missing spot of a model doll. Cloud just scratched his back head.

"Where is my doll? Aren't you suppose to keep an eye on it?" Yuffie scolded Cloud.

"I can't tell her that the doll is alive and living with me right now. I need to find an excuse." Cloud thought to himself.

"Where is my brand new model doll that totally look like a human?" Yuffie asked Cloud in mad tone.

"Well actually, two thieves came last night when I was in the washroom. Then, they stole the doll. I tried to chase them but they rode a motor at that time while I just running." Cloud explained to Yuffie even though it's just story making. Yuffie just sigh and put her right hand on her hip and her left hand on her forehead.

"I forgive you this time. You can't do anything if you were in the washroom. Alright, you may dismiss now." Yuffie ordered Cloud. Cloud bowed his head and walked towards his room in relieve.

_**End of Flashback**_

"If you wake up now, I can treat you to the amusement park or you can eat your favourite Sushi as many as you want." Cloud said to the unconscious Tifa while trying to hold his tears from falling. All of a sudden, Cloud's hand phone rang. He answered it and walked farther from Tifa's coffin. Tifa on the other hand, had moved her finger slowly. Her eyes began to open also slowly. She tilted her head to see Cloud was talking on the phone. She wake up and sit on her position. The blanket fell down revealing her naked body. She just sat and watches the blanket on her thigh. Cloud turns his face on the coffin while talking on the phone. He was surprise of what he just saw. His hand phone fell down on the floor while his body was shaking. He saw Tifa sitting in the coffin while half naked. He ran towards Professor Hojo in frightened. "PROFESSOR!" Cloud shouted can be heard throughout the lab.

"What is it Cloud?" Professor Hojo asked Cloud in calm tone. Cloud panted repeatedly. Aerith and Zack came to see Cloud.

"T-T-Ti-Tifa. Tifa already wake up professor." Cloud said to Professor Hojo. Zack and Aerith were surprised by what Cloud had told them. All of sudden, the lab door opened. All of them were surprised when they saw Tifa standing in front of them without wearing anything. She looked weak and her skin was pale. Zack eyes widened because of what he saw. Aerith cover his eyes with her hand. All of a sudden, Cloud took the table cloth and cover Tifa's body with it.

"How come is she awake?" Professor Hojo asked himself in amazed. "What had you done Cloud?" Professor Hojo asked Cloud but Cloud just ignores Professor Hojo and hugged Tifa. Aerith uncover Zack's eyes and tears falling from her eyes. Zack saw Aerith crying and hugged her.

"Tifa. You come back to me." Cloud said to Tifa. Tifa just kept silent but tears falling from her eyes. Meanwhile, Aerith released Zack's hugged and walked towards Tifa.

"I'll get her cloth. Come with me Tifa." Aerith said to Tifa and pull her lightly to Tifa's room. In Tifa's room, Aerith chose a cloth that is suitable for Tifa. She gave her a long sleeve blue T-shirt and a black Capri. Tifa wore it and sit on top of the coffin.

"Nothing's change around here." Tifa all of a sudden talked to Aerith. Aerith just smile and folded the white blanket and the table cloth that Tifa used earlier. Meanwhile, Zack was walking around the lab in circle while biting his thumb.

"This cannot be done, this cannot be done. What if something happen to Aerith while she's with that mysterious Tifa? Oh no, please let Aerith be safe." Zack said to himself while still walking around the lab in circle. Cloud just watched Zack in confusion while Professor Hojo doing some research using his computer. "I know maybe I should just barge in the room and rescue Aerith. Yeah, maybe I should do that." Zack said to himself and ran towards Tifa's room but failed when Cloud pulled him. Zack was struggling to release Cloud's grip.

"What do you think you're doing? Stop this nonsense at once Zack. Aerith is safe right now. Professor Hojo created Tifa to love someone not to attack someone." Cloud explained to Zack while still holding Zack that tried to barge in Tifa's room and struggling. Then, Zack stopped struggling and look at Cloud.

"Now that I remember, Tifa is not a destructive robot but a lovingly robot. Sorry, I totally forgot about it." Zack said to Cloud while scratching his back head. Cloud just smiled and punches Zack's shoulder lightly. After a few minute later, both Tifa and Aerith walked to the lab to meet up with Cloud and Zack.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
